A light emitting diode (LED) may constitute a light emitting source by using GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaN, and InGaAlP-based compound semiconductor materials.
Such an LED is packaged so as to be used as a light emitting device package that emits lights having various colors. The light emitting device package is used as a light source in various products such as a lighting indicator to represent color, a character indicator, and an image display.